Forbidden Love
by BadeCircle7
Summary: A huge secret in Beck's life is about to BECOME his life, and Jade is dragged into it with him.
1. Leave Me Alone

Hey. It's Asia. A lot has happened since I last uploaded, which was last year. Anyway, I no longer have a twitter account so if you have a suggestion or an idea, please leave a comment. If you want to bitch at my work, FUCK YOU! I do not own Victorious.

-In Jade's home movie theater-

Beck Oliver was sharing a seat with his girlfriend of 3 years, Jade West watching some horror film that Jade all but forced Beck to watch. "Oh, I just love movies about death and dispair." Jade said while stretching. "Yeah, it's nice to watch a movie about a girl being eaten alive by a zombie/dog hybrid." Beck replied.  
Jade leaned closer to Beck and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So, do you want to watch another movie," Jade frowned,"Or do you have to go home?"

Beck's POV

"Jade, as much as I want to stay here with you and watch movies about...gore. I have to go home. I'm already an hour late." I stood up and pulled her up with me.  
"See you in the morning?" Jade rolled her eyes and tried to walk around me. I grabbed her by her elbow and kissed her softly on the lips. "Don't be angry. I love you."  
Jade smiled at me and kissed me again. "I'll see you in the morning." She said.

I got home about 15 minutes later. Not even bothering to alert my mom and my stepdad of my presence, I stepped into my RV and tried to make it look like I had been there for a while. I took off my school clothes and put my pajamas on. I ran my hand through my hair to mess it up a little. I was just about to get into bed when I heard a loud pounding on my door. "Beck..." I heard my drunk stepdad, Roger yell. "open this damn door. Didn't I tell you to be home by 9:00." He pounded on the door again. I hesitated opening the door, in fear of being met by his fist or a beer bottle to the head. I opened it slowly and let him in. "What do you want, Roger."  
He smirked at me. "You should know taht by now. Anyways, I thought I told you to be here by 9:00."

"There was an accident on my way home from the library." I replied. Actually, the accident is why I was at Jade's house. We were going to go the beach after school but the street was blocked off by a bad wreck in front of the library. I don't want to tell him that I was with Jade because he doesn't know that I have a girlfriend and I'm gonna make sure that it stays that way. Who know what that sick freak will try to do to her.

"There was an accident 15 years ago when you were born. When I tell you be here by 9:00, I except you to here by 7:00. Tell your little boyfriend that you have to tend to MY needs, first. But, if you don't want to compromise. I have no problem asking your sister. She's only nine years old, she won't be as hard-headed as you."  
He smirked evilly. I tried my best not to puke. "Why don't you go to your wife, then? Isn't that why you married her in the first place?" Roger just laughed."You mean Diane? That stupid woman. I only married her because she got pregnant and I got to move to a mansion in the middle of L.A. Plus..." He stepped closer to me. "What about us? I like what we got going on. Don't you?" I turned my head to save my nose from his foul breath. "Leave me alone." I mumbled.

He grabbed my chin and turned my head back around. "Oh, I love it when you're sassy." I pushed his hand away. "Keep your hands off of me." He pressed him body into mine and the wall behind me. "Don't get tough with me. I just want to have a little fun. Now, get into position...or I'll just ask your sister." "No, don't you ever touch her. If you touch her, I'll kill you." I almost growled. "Don't worry. She's no use to me, as long as you obey the rules." He stepped to me and slid his hand over my torso and down to the waistline of my pajamas. I flinched a little but I tried to force myself to not do anything as he slid them down. As he kissed my neck, I closed my eyes and tried not to think about what was going to happen next.

Jade's POV

I jumped awake. For some reason, I got an overwhelming feeling that told me that Beck was hurt. I remembered that he texted me when he pulled into his driveway and that he had no reason to leave his house at this time of night. I just ignored the feeling and went back to sleep. Praying in my head that Beck was okay.

Let me know what you think. If I get ten comments by next week, I'll update this story.


	2. What the fuck are you doing here?

Beck's POV

I woke up around 6:45am the next morning. I looked around me and quickly realized that I was on the ground. I tried to sit up and was struck with a horribly sharp pain in my ass. "Ow." I groaned. For a few minutes I just sat there wondering what I had done to have such a horrible life. Why did Roger have to be the way he is? Why couldn't I just be dead? I just gave up on getting any answers and took a really quick shower and threw some clothes and grabbed my phone. Ten texts and four missed calls from Jade. I checked the texts and they were all laced with panic. "Beck, where are you? Please text me back. I'm really worried? Why won't you pick up your phone?" I decided to call her. It went straight to voicemail. She must have went to school early. I decided to head out now to find Jade and reassure her that I'm alright and also to avoid Roger.

I got to school around 7:30. I looked everywhere for Jade and I found her in the blackbox theater, sitting by herself. "Jade." I called out to her. Her sparkling blue eyes shot up and met mine. She jumpedup and ran over to me. I met her with a tight hug. "Beck...," I heard her tearful voice say, "I was so worried about you." She pulled back and looked me over. "Are you alright? Have you been hurt?" My heart almost broke at the care in her voice. "I'm fine, baby." I kissed her on the head. "Calm down." She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

Jade's POV

I tried to steady my breath and center my thoughts. I felt Beck's soft lips on my forehead and I calmed down. "I love you so much, Beck. If something were to ever happen to you, I..." I couldn't continue with that awful thought. Beck is my everything and nothing can take him away. "Babe..." I whisper in Beck's ear. "Do you want to just ditch school and go back to my house?" "I would love to. Come on." Beck kisses me passionately on the lips and takes my hand and leads me out of the blackbox theater. We reached his truck and I climbed inside. He climbed in on the driver's side and looked at me. "Are you just gonna leave your car here or...?'' He trailed off. "I didn't drive here. I was way too worried to try to drive. I rode with Cat and Tori." I replied. Beck nodded and kissed my hand. He started the car and we drove out of the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

A few minutes later, I started to get hungry. "Hey Beck, can we stop at McDonald's or somewhere and get some lunch? I didn't eat anything this morning and I don't feel like cooking later on." "Sure babe." He answered. Beck seemed to be a little off today. I guess he was just worried about me worrying about him. I dismissed the fact that something could be wrong because Beck wouldn't lie to me. He never has and he never will...I hope. We pulled into the McDonald's parking after getting some food and chowed down. As we were eating I kept noticing a black and gray pickup truck in the parking lot of the gas station across the street. To me, it looked like it was hiding or something but I guess that I was just being paranoid. I need to calm down. Beck was sitting right here beside me, and he was just fine. I leaned over and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Clearly it took him by surprise but he happily returned the kiss with just as much love. We pulled apart and he looked at me. "What was that for?" He asked. I just shrugged and kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued kissing him. I guess he let go of his curiosity and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I decided that I didn't want to put on a show in the parking lot of a fastfood resturant. I pulled back from Beck, who smiled at me. "Can we head to my house now?" He kissed my forhead. "Of course we can." He started the truck up again and we drove to my house.

Beck's POV

I pulled into Jade's driveway and cut the engine. Opening the door, I felt a slight sting in my leg as I stepped out of the truck. I hate Roger so much. I don't even understand how people like him even exist. Getting their sick joy on watching other people suffer from their wrong-doing. It makes me sick. I'm so glad that I have Jade. She makes all of the horror of my life seem invisible when I'm with her. Other people might say that she's evil but I've experienced pure evil can do and Jade is nothing like it. She may not be gentle but she's a really wonderful person. She's headstrong but really smart and amazingly talented. Not to mention, she looks like an angel with her soft, pale skin and her jet black hair with her multicolor streaks. She's my angel and one day I'm gonna marry her and she's gonna be the mother of my children, the grandmother of my grandchildren and we're gonna grow old and die together and it's gonna be perfect.

I walked up to the front door of Jade's house and she unlocked and opened it. I stepped inside and was immediately calmed with the fancy but relaxed lifestyle of Jade's huge mansion. (Read Bade With A Pair of Scissors for the description. I don't really remember it.:P) As Jade closed the door, I spun her around and scooped her up in my arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. She returned the kiss and I caressed her warm, pale cheek. I pulled back and started kissing down her neck. I placed light kisses on the base of her neck and got more and more rough as I went up. I bit the end of her jaw, no doubt leaving a hickey for all to see. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

Walking over to the couch, I layed Jade down and crawled on top of her. I propped her leg up so that her knee was bent and I rubbed her thigh through her pants. She ran her finger through my hair and tugged slightly. I lifted up and ran my hands down her torso. When I reached the end of her shirt, I lifted it up while kissing my way back up to her lips. I through the shirt on the ground and pressed my hips against hers while kissing her passionately. She reached up and pushed my long sleeved t-shirt off of me and threw it beside hers.

Having our torsos rubbing against each other felt as if we were lighting a fire. I sat up and brought her up with me, wrapping her legs around my waist. After unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, I layed her down and slowly pulled them off of her gorgeous body. My princess was laying there in a matching black lace lingerie piece. That, along with her black hair made for the perfect combination of black and white. "I love you." I said to her. She smiled and pressed her hand to my cheek. "I love you too." She rolled me over onto my back and got on top of me. My arms were lifted above my head and pressed to the couch and she kissed me, rubbing against my pelvis with hers. I reached up and wrapped my hands around her thighs, kissing her passionately on the lips.

Jade's POV

I was walking down the aisle in a white princess wedding dress, carrying a bouquet of black and white roses. My father's arm in mine and tons of mine and Beck's family and friends looking at me. Down the aisle, I saw Tori and Cat wearing matching long black bridesmaid dresses and to the right, I saw Andre and RObbie wearing matching black tuxes. Under the alter, I saw a preacher smiling back at me. Just in front of him, I saw...

I was suddenyly awaken by a pounding on the front door. I looked over at Beck, who was only wearing his underwear. He shot me a curious look and I matched it. We hurriedly got up and put our clothes on. I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. I saw a man with dark brown eyes and black hair so short that he looked bald. He clearly wasn't a day over 25 but his faced was a little saggy, like he was somehow aging more than he should be. I looked back at Beck one last time and I opened the door.

No sooner had I opened it, Beck flew towards and pushed me behind him protectively. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He all but snarled at the man. 


	3. 2,000, 10 inch steps

You guys are so awesome. I love you guys. I really didn't expect this fic to do as well as it's doing. *kiss* Now, onto chapter 3!

Beck's POV I have never wanted to physically kill someone until right now. What the fuck? I kept one arm twisted behind me, around Jade's waist to keep her safe. I could feel her slightly shaking with curiosity and fear. "Beck, that's not the right way to greet your stepfather." Roger said, chuckling. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. I backed up a little with my arm still wrapped around Jade. I swear if he lays one finger on her, I'll kill him.

He looked from me to Jade and back to me. "Looks like you got a party going on here." He said, smirking slightly. I wanted to shoot him right then and there. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend, Beck." "What are you doing here? How the hell did you find this house? Are you stalking Jade?" Shit. I need to learn to control my words when I go off on people.

"Jade..." Roger purred sickeningly. "Nice to meet you Jade. Name's Roger." He winked at her and held out his hand. Jade curled into my back and I glared at Roger as if I could snap his neck with one look. "Actually, I wasn't stalking Jade. I saw you guys at McDonalds and I followed you here. You need to be a more defensive driver, Beck, survey your surroundings."

"You fucking sicko. I hope you rot in hell." I yelled at him, annoyed. He punched me in the stomach and I fell to the floor.

NPOV "Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" Roger yelled at a pained Beck. Jade looked down at her boyfriend in shock. Without thinking, she rushed to Beck's side and embraced him to look over his injuries. "Beck, are you okay? Can you breathe?" The panicked girl asked, on the verge of tears. Beck caught his breath and looked up at her to reassure her that he was fine. "Aww. How sweet? You know in these days and times, it's nice to have a friend that care so much about your well-being. You might want to mind your manners. We wouldn't want your little friend to worry too much now would we?"

Beck's POV I looked up at Roger as he paced back and forth in front of Jade and I. "Now, you listen and you listen good." Roger said, pointing at us. "We're gonna go outside, and you're gonna get in the truck and you're gonna be quiet about it or else..." He took out a gun from the front of pants and pointed it at us. One of you are gonna have to bury the other.

"Now, get up and walk."

I sucked up as much of the pain as I could and stood up. I pulled Jade up with me and held my arm around her. Roger walked up behind me and held the gun to my lower back. Opening the door, I made sure that Jade was as far away from me and this situation would allow. I didn't want Roger anywhere near her. We got to his gray pick-up truck and I climbed in on the passenger's side and Jade sat beside me, closer to the window. Roger got in on the driver's side and started the truck.

I held my arm around Jade. I turned my head to face her. "Are you okay?" I mouthed. She just looked at me, with tears in her eyes and shook her head. I brought my hand down and squeezed her arm. I turned back to Roger. "Why can't you just take me home? You don't have to do this. You don't have to worry about getting caught. I swear, I won't tell anybody." He rubbed my leg and smiled. "You've grown up on me, babyboy. You're not the same little kid that I can control. I have to find new ways to entertain myself, with your body. I figured that if I had you all to myself then I wouldn't have to worry about sharing you with your mom, or school or your friends. I can have you all day and all night. Kiss after kiss, punch after punch, scream after scream, penetration after blood-filled penetration."

I tried not to cry as I stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

-2 hours later-  
Jade's POV "Where are we?" I heard Beck ask Roger after what felt like forever. I looked around and saw that we were in the middle of some forest. The truck came to a stop in a little opening and Roger ordered us to get out. I opened the door and got out. Beck quickly hopped out and grabbed my hand and put himself between Roger and me. "Alright, now you guys are gonna take 2,000, 10 inch steps, due east, starting from right here. Now walk." Roger ordered.

As we started walking, I started to die inside, more and more. I thought about My mom, dad and brother. I thought about Cat, Tori, Andre even Robbie. I thought about how I'm never gonna see them again. I thought about how I'm never gonna see my house again or Beck's RV or Hollywood Arts.

We walked until we reached a wooden cabin, deep into the woods. It looked like a quaint little cabin that you and your grandparents would stay in, on a camping trip in the winter. Roger came up behind Beck and I and ordered for Beck to walk forward. He unlocked the door and we walked inside. The inside of the cabin looked so calming that it was scary.

On the inside of the cabin, there was a small living room and an even smaller kitchen. Back on the far wall, there was a fireplace. There were two doors on either side of the fireplace, I assumed they were the bedroom and the bathroom. Scared, I grabbed at Beck's hand and held onto it tightly. I wished so hard that this was all some kind of sick prank that Beck was playing on me, even though I knew that would rather die than scare me like this.

...What is this? Was this our life now? Were we gonna live to see next year, next month...tomorrow? As Roger turned around and looked at us, I knew that there was no definite answers to those questions.

Sorry that this is so short. I wanted to hurry up and get a chapter up before June ended. Thanks for reading. Also this fic was an RP that me and my friend did in the early part of June, follow ViktoriaWest3 on twitter and tweet her saying, "Rolling desert ball." LOVE YOU, VIK! 


	4. My body is no longer mine

Hey, guys. It's me, Asia. 1. I'm back on twitter. ( 143AvanJogia) 2. Thanks to some proof-reading by the lovely Viktoria ( ViktoriaWest3) she discovered that this chapter says that Beck is 16 but in previous chapter I've said that he was 15. Beck is officially 16 in this chapter. The other time were a mistake. So from now on, Beck will be 16. Sorry for any confusion. Now without further ado...enjoy. I do not own Victorious.

Beck's POV I looked around me and slowly became numb. What was this place and what the hell was Roger trying to do? I looked over at Jade and saw a hopeless, scared expression that I imagined matched mine. I squeezed her hand hoping to get a reaction and she just stayed still. I heard Roger walk up behind us and clear his throat. I turned around, expecting to see a smug smirk on his face but what I saw was an empty face. It was like he was feeling every emotion and no emotion at all. Jade came back to reality long enough to turn and face Roger. "What the hell is this place?" I demanded. "This is your new home." Roger replied.

Dumbfounded, I spoke before thinking. "No, it's not! I'm not living here with you." Roger reached out and grabbed Jade by her hair and yanked her forward towards him. He pulled out a knife and held it to her neck. "Fine. I'll let you go but your little friend can stay here with me and practice holding her breath for the rest of eternity." Tears fell from Jade's gorgeous blue orbs as her mind woke up. How could this ma-thing be so cold-hearted and just all out evil. It didn't make sense. "No. Leave her alone. I'll stay. Just please, let her go! I swear, I'll stay!" I pleaded with panic in my voice.

Roger looked from me to Jade and back to me. "Don't try any funny stuff. I have nothing to lose and I won't hesitate to go too far." He warned. He tightened his grip on Jade one last time, I guess as a further warning and dropped her to the ground. I was ordered to stay where I stood. I looked down at Jade as more tears fell from her beautiful face and she stumbled to her feet. Before she could fully stand up, Roger grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her over to one of the doors and opened it. He pulled out his gun and ordered me to walk into what revealed to be the bathroom.

I did as I was told and walked into the solid white, plain bathroom. It wasn't grungy looking but it wasn't fancy either. It looked like a bathroom in any other empty middle class house, which was why it looked so scary. Jade was pushed into the bathroom and Roger stood in the doorway. "Open the cabinet." I reached down and opened the sink cabinet and saw a camping rope and a link chain that looked be about 3 and a half feet long. I pulled it out and looked back to Roger, confused. "Tie her up with it." I dropped the stuff that I was holding. "No. Fuck you. I'm not go-" Roger cocked his gun and held it to the back of Jade's head. My heart fell six feet underground as I layed my eyes on her petrified face.

"Okay. I'll do it." Roger walked forward, still holding the gun to the back of Jade's head and made her lay on the cold floor, facedown and made me tie her legs together. He grabbed a paper towel and opened the cabinet and ordered me to take out a roll of duct tape that I didn't see earlier for some reason. I pulled it out and tried not to cry as he made me tape her mouth shut and tape her hands together behind her back. Lastly, he made me lift her backwards and wrap the chain around her cold body and back against the wall. I had to lock the chain to the towel rack above her. I felt someone went deep into my mind and found a list of my worst fears and magnified them by ten. I was just forced to tie up and chain my girlfriend of three years, to a towel rack inside if a bathroom, in a cabin deep in the woods by a man that hs been raping me since I was 6 years old.

Never in all of my sixteen years did I ever think that someone could be so evil. I thought that it had to zero out at some point but it looked like that was never gonna happen, at least not to Roger.  
-2 hours later-

"Jade has been tied up in the bathroom for 2 hours, 15 minutes and twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine seconds. I want to kill Roger. I want to take his neck by my hands and squeeze it until his blood pools around my feet. Jade, MY JADE, is tied up in the bathroom like a pig and I'm the one that did it. Maybe I AM crazy. Maybe I was meant to have such a horrible life because...well just because I'm me. I'm the one who's been getting raped by my own stepfather since I was six years old. I'm the one who is now 16 and it's still happening and now...now I'm the one who got Jade thrown into this. If only I had been more of a man and stood up to Roger. Jade would be at home safe and sound.

How can she love such a coward like me? How can something so beautiful be tied together with something so hideous as myself? How could I have been so fucked as to the point that I got her kidnapped by a rapist?

I guess that my face was showing how deep in thought I was because Roger walked over to me and tapped my knee with his. I looked up at him but...his face...it looked al most...kind of...caring? "Are you okay?" He asked in a somewhat caring voice. I stumbled over some words in my brain before deciding on a few that I liked. "Umm...I guess so." I answered confused. "I have to pee." I wanted to get to Jade to make sure that she was still okay. When I left the bathroom, her face had lost all emotion. My poor baby. I hope she doesn't hate me. After what I was forced to do to her, she might not feel so loving towards me. Hopefully Roger's slight sympathy has some range or he's forgotten about the fact that Jade's still in the bathroom.

He grabbed my hand and forced me off of the couch and over to the "kitchen" and grabbed a chain and tied it around my ankle. He then wrapped the chain around his hand and yanked me over to the door of the cabin. We walked outside and around to the back of the cabin. Everything about this forest looked like horror and death. I quickly realized what Roger's intentions were for me so I tried not to fall over as he lead me to a random spot outside and stood behind me.

The sick bastard reached his arms around me and unzipped and unbuttoned my pants and slid them down to my knees. He slid my underwear down and then he grabbed my penis. I jumped a little at the abrupt invasion and tried to recover as best as I could. I closed my eyes and let the unrine trickle out. I've come to accept the fact that my body is no longer mine. It belongs to Roger. When you've lost the priviledge of being able to urinate on your own, you just give up.

I-WE finished peeing and went back inside. I walked over to the couch and was about to sit down when Roger's hand all of a sudden found its way onto my shoulder. I shuddered at the touch and stood still as a statue. After feeling that hand on my shoulder for over 10 years, I know what's coming next."

Thanks for reading. Again, I owe a thousand thanks to Vik. Without her, this chapter would be all over the place. If there are anymore grammer mistakes, BLAME HER! In case Vik is reading this...LOVE YOU, VIK. Heheheee...O.O (Read and Review.)


End file.
